


One in A Million

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week 2016, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: This was originally written for Day Four of Sterek Week 2016 - the prompt was Magic!Stiles/Were!Stiles, and at the time, I couldn’t decide on which route to go, so I cheated and made Stiles BOTH (please see endnote if you want to know what kind of were-creature Stiles is).Sorry, not sorry, I regret nothing!Thank you to my new friends in the Eternal Sterek Discord for motivating me to finally cross-post this.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 19
Kudos: 222





	One in A Million

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Derek stares down at the paper in his hand, confusion marring his brow. His eyes lift to take in the unassuming storefront. Surely there’s some mistake. He takes his cellphone out of his pocket and dials Laura’s number. 

Luckily, she answers before the first ring is finished, _“what’s up?”_

“We have a problem.” 

Laura’s voice goes tight. _“What? Why? What happened?”_

“Nothing happened, it’s just,” Derek shoves the paper into the pocket of his jeans, “well, you gave me the wrong address, Lo.”

_“The **hell** I did!” Laura growls into the phone, “I swear to God, Derek if you come home empty-handed-”_

“I’m not coming home empty-handed, Laura!” Derek shuts his eyes, and rubs at his forehead, “I just need to find the right place. Now, are you sure you gave me the right address?”

_“Yes, I gave you the right address!! Are **you** sure you’re **at** the right address?!”_

“Oh for the love-” Derek takes a deep breath, “Yes. I swear, Lo, I’m at the right address.” He pauses to cast a look at the storefront, “I’m just not sure it’s the right place, but look, I’m going in.”

_“You better!”_

Derek pulls the door open, and takes a step inside the seemingly innocuous shop, “calm down, please?” He gives the redhead sitting behind the counter a nervous smile, and then whispers to Laura, “I’m inside the shop, okay? Now relax. I’ll see you soon.” Derek disconnects the call, and he’s still shoving the phone into his pocket when the woman speaks.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“Uh, yes.” Derek clears his throat. “I’m uh,” he looks around at what, for all intents and purposes, appears to be a small grocery store, “I’m looking for Stiles?”

The redhead, whose nametag reads _Lydia_ , blinks serenely at him. She cocks her head to the side minutely, lips pursing as she takes her measure of him.

If Derek is quite honest, he’s a little intimidated. She’s petite, quite tiny actually, but she has this aura of power surrounding her that makes his werewolf senses twinge. “My sister gave me this address, but I’m thinking maybe the proprietor I’m looking for has moved on?”

“Your sister.” Lydia’s eyes narrow, “huh, interesting.” She looks over her shoulder as if listening to something.

Derek strains his hearing, but he’s unable to pick up any sound other than the burbling of the water in a rather large aquarium taking up the back half of the store.

“A sister.” Lydia speaks under her breath, “Laura.”

“Yeah,” Derek frowns, “how did you-?”

Lydia waves a hand as if dismissing him, “that doesn’t matter.” She presses a series of buttons on the register next to her, and several things happen at once.

The front door locks, a closed sign flips into the window, and a rather extensive glamour fades away to reveal that Derek is standing smack-dab in the middle of a magic shop. “What the-”

From behind the counter, a man steps through a door that not two seconds ago wasn’t even there. “Hi, you must be Derek.” The man holds his right hand across the counter, “Laura’s told me a lot about you.”

Derek blinks in surprise, “she has?”

The man laughs softly, “yes.” He gives Derek a smile, the faintest edge of pointed canines peeking from behind his upper lip, “ _I’m_ Stiles.”

“Oh! Um,” Derek wipes his palm on the front of his jeans, and reaches out to take Stiles’ hand, “nice to meet you.”

The second their palms touch, a jolt of power surges between them.

Stiles pulls back with a startled laugh. “Oh, wow, I was uh,” he rubs his fingertips together, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Lydia scoffs, “like hell you weren’t.”

“Hush, you.” Stiles flicks his fingers in Lydia’s direction, “Don’t you have…somewhere else to be?”

The look she levels on Stiles is disdainful. “I do actually.” Lydia smooths her dress as she makes her way to the back of the shop, “Don’t think I’m cleaning up after you.” Her lips twist in a moue of displeasure, “You know very well how hard it is to get the smell of your-”

"Oh my g-" Stiles chokes out a laugh, “Lydia, go!”

Derek looks between the two of them, curiosity piqued.

Stiles waits until Lydia is gone before turning back to Derek. “So, where were we?”

“You were being mysterious, and I was confused?”

“I was, wasn’t I?” Stiles grins, “Laura sent you to retrieve a few of the items I have for her nursery, correct?”

“Yes.” Derek nods. He clears his throat, “All she said was that I had to be the one to pick them up, but she wouldn’t tell me much else. Said that it was more fun if-”

“I told you?” Stiles’ smile widens. He beckons Derek closer with a finger as he lifts a small section of the counter up out of the way.

Derek takes a step closer. “Yeah, I’m not sure why, though.” Another step and he’s behind the counter. That’s when an overwhelming scent hits him. Derek’s knees buckle and his mouth waters. “What is that?”

“That’s me.” Stiles catches Derek around the waist. He holds him up effortlessly, one hand cradling his face, “I didn’t think it would hit you this hard.”

“You didn’t-” Derek blinks heavily, “what?”

Stiles’ face sobers, “I’m sorry.” His fingertips trace over Derek’s brow, “You can take delivery of the pieces, but tell Laura that we can settle on another method of payment later.”

Derek leans into the touch, “what do you mean?” His eyes drift shut and he struggles to take a deep breath. “Was I supposed to be the payment?”

“No,” Stiles shakes his head, “not in the way you think.” The expression on his face is one of great sorrow, “when Laura described you, I-” Stiles sighs brokenly. “Something in me just had to meet you. I knew,” he ghosts his fingers over Derek’s face. Stiles laughs softly, “you’re my soulmate.”

“Your what?!” Derek snaps out of his daze. He shakes his head hard, pulling away from Stiles until he’s back on the other side of the counter.

“All I wanted was to meet you.” Stiles blinks away tears, “but I can’t take your agency away, and if my aura affects you this much, I’ll never know if what you feel is real.” He takes a step forward to drop the section of counter back down, and nods, face resigned. “Wait here. I’ll grab Laura’s things.” Stiles turns to disappear through the same door he entered through.

Derek shakes off the last remnants of dizziness, one hand coming up to drag through his hair. He doesn’t realize his eyes are closed until Stiles speaks.

“I’m truly sorry, Derek.” Stiles sets a box on the counter. “I never meant for this to happen.”

Derek takes a long look at Stiles, “what are you?”

A look of utter bafflement mars Stiles’ features, “You mean what flavor of supernatural am I?” At Derek’s nod, Stiles allows his eyes to shift to their full inky black. “I’m a wereotter by birth, but I’m also a Spark?” He shrugs, “I don’t know, it’s apparently a one in a million chance that a were is actually able to work magic, but here I am.”

“I’ve never met a wereotter before.”

"Well," Stiles spreads his arms wide, a crestfallen smile on his lips, “now you have.”

“Now I have.” Derek picks up the box and turns towards the door. He’s nearly there when he stops to look back at Stiles. After a brief moment of indecision, Derek returns to where Stiles is standing. “Tell me something.”

“Anything.”

“How many toes do otters have?”

“ ** _Excuse_** me?”

“Just,” Derek sets the box down, “humor me, please. How many toes do otters have?”

Stiles holds up a hand, fingers wiggling.

Derek reaches out to take Stiles’ wrist. “Five? Not four?”

Stiles nods, “yes, five.” He tries, unsuccessfully, to pull out of Derek’s grip. “Why?”

“Wolves have four toes.” Derek seems to be speaking to himself more than anything as he releases Stiles’ wrist. “I’ve always known it wasn’t a wolf print, but,” he tugs his shirt out of the waistband of his jeans. “Can you show me? I mean, is partial shifting something you can do?”

Stiles is momentarily distracted by the rather impressive set of abdominal muscles on display, and it takes him a few seconds before he’s able to look up, and nod. He clenches and unclenches one hand into a fist, focusing his power on shifting just that individual part of his body. It takes an inordinate amount of concentration, but when he’s done only his left hand has transformed into a paw. Stiles wiggles each toe in turn and counts each of them out loud. “One. Two. Three. Four. Five.”

Derek lifts his shirt up further to reveal the shadow of a near-perfect imprint of what appears to be Stiles’ pawprint in the center of his chest.

Stiles gasps. He reaches forward, wanting desperately to touch.

A tiny laugh escapes Derek, and he takes a step closer to press his chest against Stiles’ paw pads. The moment Stiles’ paw covers the print, a warmth flows out from the point of contact.

Tears spring to Stiles’ eyes, and when he looks up, it’s to find tears in Derek’s eyes as well.

“It’s _really_ you.”

Stiles nods. “It really is.”

Derek leans across the counter, face mere inches from Stiles. “I really-” He ducks his head, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“So,” Stiles inches closer, “kiss me.”

“You’re sure?”

“Derek,” Stiles blows out a shaky breath, “I have never been so sure of anything in my _entire_ life.”

Derek’s face splits into a beautiful smile, and in the next instant, he’s pressing his lips against Stiles’.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Stiles is a river otter and a fairly large one at that. His human form is approximately the same height & weight as Dylan O'Brien, with his shifted form larger than even a giant otter.


End file.
